


[团兵]我觉得，我cp，是真的

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 娱乐圈paro, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 毒唯持续性被各自蒸煮四手联弹啪啪打脸最后不得不闭嘴惊艳，CP粉从一开始默默嗑，到实在忍不住姨母笑，后来笑得越来越大声的无脑爽文。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人形自走造雷机写最前面，我没追过内娱，瞎写。捏他山海一样的多，涉及的fandom非常杂。  
娱乐圈paro，从头到尾两位都没有正式出场过，只有新闻报道跟论坛粉丝提及这种程度的侧面描写，不喜欢这种疯狂掐架为主的不要勉强试吃了。

引子

**主题：不懂就问。阿饼是谁啊？**

0楼  
如标题。

1楼  
二泉映月的那个阿炳。用来借代某位德艺双馨的艺人。

5楼  
?新人善用搜索引擎

13楼  
我寻思这个百度一下就有了吧

21楼  
饼就是画饼的饼咯。

25楼  
你们好坏，干嘛不给人家解释

37楼  
饼黑真的跑得比港记还快。

42楼  
饼饼他还是个孩子啊！你们怎么能黑他！

58楼  
热衷幼化的妈粉虽迟但到^^

70楼  
都快一百层了，还没有人给lz解释吗？为什么你们连这种帖都要掐啊？又没带别家大名怎么就舞起来了。

84楼  
这你就有所不知辽，某些人PTSD，反正她们座右铭大概是尼采那句，每一个不曾起舞的日子，都是对生命的辜负。

95楼  
楼主还在吗，反正你仔细想想谁名字发音跟饼近似就行了，我只能帮你到这了。

第一章 目前可以公开的情报：虽然他俩真的真的是真的，但是只有cp粉看出来了  
**主题：整天就知道画饼，你这么努力，你家蒸煮怎么还没被撑死啊**  
0楼  
不解码吐槽，某家天天展望这展望那的，不过就是拿了两个奖又走了几个红地毯吗，粉丝吹得天上有地上无，搞得我还以为某人前无古人后无来者，随便刷刷首页又是杂志封啦又是奢侈品代言啦，真的吐了。最要命的还是明明我家已经宣了的，他家粉丝贴上来盼望共演，guna不贴着炒会死吗，就知道麦麸，跟着我家画这么多饼，也不看看那小身板能不能吃得下。

1楼  
……不是说不解码？

2楼  
nmd笑死我了，此处有码胜无码，lz真是个人才。

3楼  
大哥rnb，言简意赅。

4楼  
知道你酸了，退下吧。

5楼  
我先送大哥进大哥楼！！！跑得又快又会说话，英俊！

6楼  
说着不解码结果就差指名道姓骂了，lz脑子没病吧。大晚上的不睡觉出来讨骂？

8楼  
所以lz是饼家的？饼家你们认吗？

11楼  
滚，再挑出门看车。

15楼  
让我看看又是哪家酸鸡在这里咕咕day呢.jpg

22楼  
饼家肯定说是别家钻裙底，反装忠，反正他家清清白白，抢资源争番位泼脏水什么的从没做过哦。

27楼  
哦那家啊……虽然我也不喜欢他家部分粉到处叫嚷的样子，但是楼主你管得还挺多的哈。

30楼  
Lz反装忠的话二百码警告。

38楼  
嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻这么关注我家，你家糊了是吗。

42楼  
说到画饼，谁又比得上饼家呢，毕竟你家大名就带饼了，是我Bing King哒。

49楼  
27楼装什么理中客，从我的楼里滚出去，老娘看不惯还不能说了？论坛你家开的？等我整理一下，继续吐槽他家粉的神操作。昨天我家才宣的男主，他家暗搓搓说什么这部原作小说是双男主，且有极大可能剩下一个选角就是他家，搞不好又是一次共演呢，真是发糖停不下来。我D区，整天做梦人睡傻了吧，想要大ip也不是这么个蹭法。一天到晚就想着麦麸炒作，也许以前也都是枕营业过来的。

50楼  
路人，光看楼主描述人家这不是挺牛逼的吗……

67楼  
你还真敢说……枕营业能做到他这样那我实名佩服。

71楼  
进来之前我以为哪个十八线小透明，进来之后？？？？？

85楼  
说句共演就戳你肺管子了？什么毛病。他难道缺资源了？

91楼  
破案了，原来是个对家毒唯。解解您要打cpf就打cpf呗，拉我家所有粉出来挨骂是做什么。

115楼  
笑得我满地找自己的头无果，只好捧起楼主的头晃一晃，啊！是大海的声音呢。

141楼  
楼主我劝你少说两句，他家粉向来战斗力爆表，粉随蒸煮是真的。

144楼  
毒唯解解真实逻辑死，你又说他枕营业，又说他麦麸，你到底想说啥，我寻思枕营业还是要枕过才行吧，这还能算麦麸吗。

150楼  
你把大伙都给逗笑了.jpg他还需要贴别人炒热度？要我贴实绩吗。到底谁贴谁，谁想麦麸，谁需要麦麸，拜托你搞搞清楚ok？

152楼  
这黑也忒低级忒弱智了。哪家水军，说是拒绝捆绑结果一黑黑俩，打回重练。

160楼  
利骑解解人呢？一分钟骂了100+层了还不深山？等着两家唯粉还有cpf混战吗？

175楼  
我家没有这种粉。再说了两位私下也是朋友，用不着我们说三道四。

180楼  
你就是传说中的开除粉籍带师?

193楼  
趁乱说他俩麦麸的也给我一起滚，我家不约！！

217楼  
打起来打起来，后排出售瓜子饮料。

233楼  
你区黑多，抱走饼饼，勿念。

242楼  
你确定你抱得动？利威尔你上大号说话？

248楼  
要打去练舞室打.mp3

273楼  
上大号说话笑死wwwww

284楼  
饼家解解zaima，也不跟你们计较了，把这个疯女人拖回去别放出来讨人嫌。真是的，两位关系挺好的，怎么粉丝里这么多互相看不顺眼的。

315楼  
在这种楼里CP粉都能见缝插针任意舞动，我respect!迫真夹缝中求生，爱努力解解是真的努力了。

320楼  
钻裙底挑掐？上不出粉籍你今晚biss.

381楼  
深山了勿回  
深山了勿回  
深山了勿回  
深山了勿回  
深山了勿回

**主题：饼真是个选片鬼才，之前的剧没有一部不扑的**

0楼  
小时候不算，近年来挑的片子都是很沉稳但是不太受欢迎的那种，也不是说不好，就是感觉市场反应对不起那个阵容，他怎么就不喜欢接商业一点卖座一点的呀。

1楼  
饼总不缺钱。

4楼  
钱难道不是越多越好？

7楼  
我们饼饼不喜欢赚钱你也有意见吗。

8楼  
糊逼就是糊逼惹。

9楼  
楼主注意护楼

10楼  
本回帖已删

11楼  
我不敢对饼饼有意见，我只想饼饼多拍几部大众向片子，让更多人喜欢他不好吗，眼泪汪汪。

15楼  
饼演技派的，死忠粉很多，路人粉就随意了吧。

27楼  
我想要看饼饼演校园轻喜剧——！

34楼  
小饼已经长大了，妈妈管不了他了，抹眼泪。

57楼  
那我想看饼总演古装！！

61楼  
这怎么就展望上了?路人还指望着看你们整理历年票房以及收视率数据的。

92楼  
过去的就让它过去吧，反正现在SNK爆了啊。

110楼  
SNK他又不是男主。

123楼  
不是男主不要紧，他这个角色很出彩，冷静控场理性派的，而且腐向cp起来了。

124楼  
呃楼上是爱努力解解?

125楼  
爱努力解解永不缺席。

126楼  
他俩挺配的。

130楼  
虽然想说这里是唯粉的场子，不过我也觉得他俩剧里剧外都很配+10086

132楼  
那我们偷偷地嗑，不要声张。好不容易饼饼有喜欢的人了。

140楼  
顶着这么个标题嗑cp你们良心不会痛吗。小饼在哭。

141楼  
饼不会哭，路人眼里饼的人设是个莫得感情的少女杀手。

145楼  
Xswl，想起隔壁有路人吐槽剧里没血没泪利威尔。红茶，风评歪曲的方向实在跟饼好配一男的。 

155楼  
不如我们来整理糖吧，曾经我以为我们小饼那八风不动毫无绯闻的样子会孤独终老，后来我发现我错了。他就是不撩人，真的撩起人来大概是R30都形容不了的限制级。熟龄男人×熟龄男人真好吃。

161楼  
我闻风而至，首先是SNK最早的一场发布会，他俩坐在一起，没开始的时候他们就自顾自地在咬耳朵不知道讲些什么，拍戏拍了三个月就可以这么熟的吗。简直像在讨论今晚回去买什么菜。  
图.jpg

172楼  
我日这图我居然没见过。他俩是第一次共演吧。

174楼  
是的，但不知道之前关系如何，希望之后有采访可以q一下这个问题。

180楼  
草媒体哪会问他们这个，又不是男女主。

181楼  
我脑控媒体去问，比如旧浪娱乐。

184楼  
糖又来了。SNK片场直拍，角落里拍到红茶把饼饼抱起来了。是不是什么惩罚游戏?没想到他力气这么大，饼饼多重啊。

186楼  
92kg.是个结实的饼饼。阿利哥臂力惊人。

188楼  
虽然但是，为什么要抱起来呢，为什么是这种姿势，还有，为什么是红茶抱饼饼，不是饼饼抱红茶？

190楼  
你把我给整蒙圈了.jpg算了算了，夫夫小打小闹外人搞不清楚的。

195楼  
我知道！因为按体型差来说，饼抱红茶太理所当然了，莫得热度，反过来就可以炒红茶戏里戏外一样牛逼。

199楼  
NSDD.但他看起来很熟练的样子，都没有什么磨合的过程，一下就抱起来了。

200楼  
盲生你发现了华点。

201楼  
华点——！他蹲下去抱紧饼的腿就蹭地一下抱起来了，饼也一点都没反抗！！！好乖的小饼。

202楼  
谁能想到我们饼饼也会有如此小鸟依人的一面。爱情使人盲目。

203楼  
狗粮的味道我知道。

204楼  
老夫老夫互宠日常罢辽。

207楼  
饼饼是不是讲了一句啥啊，镜头太远了嘴型看不清楚。

211楼  
我还觉得饼在笑呢，但是这个说出来怕被嘲脸大，纯凭脑补。

215楼  
哎想看红茶表情，可惜背对镜头。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 目前可以公开的情报：他俩早八百年同居了不过还记得在外面收敛着一点，但这不妨碍cp粉抠糖。

**主题： 买定离手，今晚SNK播出之后，第三次人气投票结果会如何洗牌？**

0楼  
楼主看预告看了整整两个礼拜！！之前黄金周停播真的没想到会卡在这里，太难受了，今晚终于能看了。正好人气投票是上周停播后开的，持续一周，这集播出后第二天就能出结果。大家来预测一下啊！  
顺便，外面真的有庄家开这个的，有点小钱的解解可以去买嘻嘻嘻。

1楼  
？软广guna

2楼  
解解别，我这是共享富贵。

3楼  
买个屁，有什么意思，反正每次都是矮子咯，赔率又不高，买了也没花头，再怎么说，毕竟利骑解解打投从来没输过。你大爷永远是你大爷。

4楼  
欸你们不知道这集高能吗扑哧。

5楼  
什么高能

6楼  
内围跑好快

17楼  
因为这集XXX会挂啊。

23楼  
?！！！！谁死了。

55楼  
舅舅党滚，每集都有乱七八糟的谣言，还让不让人好好看了。

81楼  
吸吸。你们爱信不信。再放个料，嗑啊皮欸斯的今晚必疯。

123楼  
搞什么，今晚有营业？

158楼  
播出前的小节目是他俩？疯什么啊，我猜不出来。

199楼  
怎么着，他俩要be了？终于开始要洗粉提纯了？

214楼  
你们怎么都这么相信那个小道姐。难道只有我一个当她在放屁？

233楼  
反正现在还没开播，瞎几把猜猜看，玩一玩也挺好的啊。

254楼  
NSDD.但是我觉得可能是好的方向？虽然这剧他俩没少营业，不至于把人变疯的程度吧。

285楼  
我区已经被爱努力解解殖民了吗，人均爱努力？为啥我昨天看的时候还觉得是唯粉天下。

357楼  
你们为什么不想想，小道姐说的是rps，而不是剧里的cp?

384楼  
进来喊一句爱努力是真的！我跑了

411楼  
?你们这都能水一页，wjby，在外面看到我还以为top家打投组集体脱粉洗手不干了各家群英争锋呢，结果进来一看这都什么跟什么。

442楼  
会不会是这样，剧里虽然xxx死了，但是播放前小节目惊天大糖，播完上采访又打补丁，再宣一个两人合作主持的搞笑节目，顺便预告一下假如他俩角色人气投票结果靠前的话有惊喜。盖紧我的小被子。

458楼  
442，你，做宝可梦。

459楼  
442.你睡罢。

462楼  
442你在做什么啊422！虽然你很努力地正楼了，但是我觉得人气投票的结果应该没什么大意外，跟前几次差不多的话他俩根本没必要特别说什么。但是话说回来我觉得按你那样大概真的会疯23333333333

477楼  
所以你们觉得等下你们会疯吗。

504楼  
疯啥，等剧播了再说，再问下，你们有人下注了吗。

514楼  
我我我！我买了！我买了饼饼。

520楼  
饼上次第几来着？这次赔率多少。

534楼  
上次第二，跟top差了大概200k票。赔率1:200.我买了五百。

555楼  
在你眼里阿饼居然才值五百块，滚！你不配得到饼饼的爱！

576楼  
居然有人买饼夺冠吗，饼的角色从来没拿过人气第一8

590楼  
昨天不就还有人吐槽饼这个毒哦，以前的片子都是叫好不叫座，演电视剧更绝，之前的几部，cast一流都能收视率倒数，为什么他运气这么差啊。

595楼  
你在搞笑吗hhhhhh昨天那楼后面根本歪掉了，没人关心饼卖不卖座23333333333全都在嗑cp.

601楼  
因为还没遇到他的真命天子。为了遇到他花光了一生所有运气（狗头）

607楼  
601你怎么知道他俩什么时候相遇的，就不可以早就认识了吗？

608楼  
现场表演起来了？爱努力解解真的无处不在。

611楼  
怎么，你想天降转竹马，天马流星拳走一个?

613楼  
天马好天马好，我滋瓷！

615楼  
我感觉我被爱努力解解包围了。我是唯粉，我现在慌得一逼。

**主题：报——！！！某top一夜未归原是与饼外宿，次日竟披对方衣服离开！！！有图有真相！！！**

0楼  
图1.jpg  
图2.jpg  
图3.jpg

1楼  
……

2楼  
…………

3楼  
………………

4楼  
别问 问就是普通朋友

5楼  
进来之前我以为是标题党，进来之后：卧槽是甄姬，打扰了。

12楼  
我宣布爱努力是真的，望周知。

13楼  
周不知，周在忙。

18楼  
我搞到真的了？

21楼  
你们一个个想得好多啊 直男跟直男朋友睡一觉怎么了 直男穿直男朋友衣服怎么了

25楼  
你见过这种直男？

44楼  
这不就是嘛

56楼  
某些人是躲人家床下听到全过程了还是怎样 不知道的还以为他们出柜了

71楼  
我倒是想看他们出柜 这柜门我顶不住了

77楼  
这谁顶得住啊.jpg他俩那么大力地撞门我一个弱女子怎么能挡得住呜呜呜呜。

84楼  
问下，怎么看出来是穿对方衣服的啊？那件衣服没看过饼穿啊。

99楼  
84楼竟然可以眼瞎至此，第一，进去出来显然不是一件衣服，第二，你看看袖长，你再看看肩宽，你再看看衣长。你要是想说利哥一夜缩水了那我也没辙。

112楼  
他再缩水还得了，不是要连一米六都没了（被削）

127楼  
我慌了，他们为什么这么自然。

141楼  
“天凉了让利威尔披件我的衣服出门吧。”

144楼  
请问红茶为什么也不带个口罩，这么坦荡荡的吗。

153楼  
144你懂个屁，没听过爱要坦荡荡？

160楼  
当然是因为这没有什么需要遮遮掩掩的啊，普通朋友睡一觉怎么了，想这么多是你们的错，他们可没有麦麸哦。

162楼  
红茶饭正经回答，他出门本来就不喜欢戴口罩，只有扫除的时候喜欢hhhh

171楼  
饼饼怎么不送送人家。

175楼  
你们怎么什么都能杠

182楼  
顶锅盖说一句利哥披他男人的外套还挺好看的。

223楼  
我有1、、崆峒了。

247楼  
老夫老夫基本操作，都坐下。

301楼  
周刊八卦杂志的记者还有点厉害啊，这光影，这角度，素颜偷拍都这么好看。

328楼  
素颜个屁，肯定p过了啊。三十岁老男人有什么好的。

329楼  
？？？利黑哥卷土重来了？你号没了（耳语）

393楼  
我笑死，你们是真不知道还是装不知道，这些杂志发稿之前绝对会跟经纪公司联系的，真的不能被人看到的，你们是无论如何都不会知道，既然公司都没压，说明他们觉得这种程度的照片就算放出来，对之后的宣传，也是利大于弊——你看你们一个个不是疯得很积极？说不定发稿时间都是公司挑好的。

400楼  
所以他俩要继续炒？之前看到公司推他们俩我还不相信。

401楼  
今晚SNK要播了新一集对吧，炒也没错。

402楼  
矮子秃头真的绝配。

410楼  
黑子不睡觉的？

411楼  
你没有头发吗.jpg

419楼  
回楼上的，马上就要播了，现在就要到播放前小节目了。我估计今晚是他俩上。

422楼  
有戏看了，会回应照片吗，毕竟两位都没有微博来着。

423楼  
你不懂，回应了就是欲盖弥彰了，最好是什么都不要说。

425楼  
错了，最好是放更猛的新料。让群众手足无措，不知道是真的还是营业炒作。

427楼  
学到了，解解牛逼。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 目前可以公开的情报：毒唯解解被打脸蓄力中。

**主题：报——！！人气投票结果出来了！！ **  
0楼  
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜——！

1楼  
？法王呢。再探再报！

2楼  
别呜呜了，你当自己火车呢，上图。

3楼  
我错了刚图没贴上。第三次人气投票结果.jpg

4楼  
我看了一眼。  
我又看了一眼。  
卧槽我没看错！！！！！

5楼  
啊哈啊哈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

6楼  
你区吹死婊活诚不我欺

7楼  
nmdwsm

8楼  
？？？？？？？？？？？？

9楼  
我不敢相信自己的眼睛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

10楼  
嗯？说好的always第一呢？

11楼  
利骑解解真实废物。秃头都打不过。

12楼  
我发了我发了我发了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈赔率1:200我买了五百块天降横财！！！

13楼  
是谁前几天还跟我说买饼饼还不如出门买肠粉的？！

15楼  
人被奶，就会死。  
利骑解解昨天集体失踪了？还是手机欠费？虽然不是真人人气pk，但是这个角色她们不是很喜欢的吗？怎么会输。

17楼  
？cnm昨天我跟人打赌秃头万年老二今天就打我脸。上次都还差了20w票这次哪来那么多。

18楼  
什么情况，我看了一下结果，第一壁第二壁剩下所有，这什么诡异票数啊！！！

20楼  
我后悔了，我真的后悔了，我为什么昨天没听共享富贵楼主说的去买一注。看到上面白捡十万块的我酸了。

21楼  
昨天睡得早，谁给我解释一下怎么会这样？百战百胜逢投必赢的利骑解解还会有输的一天？

22楼  
来了，昨晚那叫一个xfxy.我都看呆了。

23楼  
我的板凳呢！快给我拿来！

24楼  
rwkk！

25楼  
我洗耳恭听。

47楼  
妈呀你们怎么刷这么快，深夜档就是这点不好，实时追更新的人没那么多，你们是都没来得及看新一话还有播放前小节目吗?要我说这个档期也是迷醉，周日25:00是什么瘠薄时间，当人周一不要返工返学的吗（白眼）好了下面开始昨夜大混战的repo.  
时间线是这样，十点钟的时候文Ｏ周刊网站发了一条新闻，说top到饼家里玩了一晚上，第二天还穿人家衣服走了。Ｏ网页链接  
他俩之前的暧昧也不少，所以这条出来你区直接炸了，唯粉解解大骂公司不要脸把她哥推出来麦麸炒作，疯狂撒泼说自家还缺这点热度吗，顺便diss公司瞎眼挑的什么对象，矮子啦秃头啦没少骂。  
蒸煮没有微博不要紧，粉头有啊，站姐有啊，转发评论一路掐到播放前小节目上线。

88楼  
唯粉解解骂错对象了吧。明明是八卦杂志缺流量想博眼球。追星要点脑子的解解。

90楼  
文Ｏ好久没出过大料了，拍到他俩哪能错过，吸吸。

91楼  
唯粉解解怎么不去骂深夜相会的你家蒸煮，我寻思不见面不就不会被拍了吗。

102楼  
91楼角度刁钻，小心等下她们骂你手伸太长连蒸煮人身自由都要限制了。

104楼  
Ｏ视频链接  
给不方便看视频的贴个文字版：  
开头结尾都是很官方的自我介绍跟宣传剧，重点在于中间的小问答。先发红茶部分的答案。  
Q:最喜欢剧中哪个角色？  
A:兵长，因为自己投入了相当多的感情。

Q:有看过对方其他戏吗。   
A:嗯，获奖的那几部看过很多遍，值得学习的地方不少，感觉我都需要尊称他一声老师了。  
(饼慌忙摆手)

Q:觉得生活中的对方跟剧里的角色像吗？  
A:原先以为非常接近。但接触多了之后发现私下更亲和，或许是因为没有剧中那么沉重的负担吧?

120楼  
？？？他在说啥。

121楼  
你们两个“私下”的时候还挺多的哈？？？我晕了。

122楼  
接 触 多 了

123楼  
楼上的解解怎么都这么会嗑，抠字眼一绝。

124楼  
没想到红茶还【看过很多遍】饼饼的片子。我日，红茶还是饼的忠实粉丝吗，我有点想嗑爱努力了。

125楼  
唯粉解解特别搞笑。她们做的阅读跟你们完全不一样。  
说你茶是在嘲讽饼饼虽然出道早拿过的奖也多，但是现在他才是顶流，所以不用喊饼老师。然后又阴阳怪气地把你茶骂了一通，说他真的blbq，一句话绵里藏针恶心谁呢。

126楼  
饼老师！！！脑补了一下红茶讲这话的语气我快笑死了。。。。。。。。。。

127楼  
听到没有，红茶说饼饼不配做老师惹噜！

128楼  
请问是哪方面的老师，我忍不住想歪了。

129楼  
卧槽128楼你太会了，现在大白天的你能不能别开车。

130楼  
我怎么感觉矮子就是在婊人啊，建议出书第一次婊人就上手。

131楼  
我永远也不会懂毒唯解解的脑回路

132楼  
敲碗等饼饼的回答

140楼  
然后是小饼的部分。  
Q:最喜欢剧中哪个角色？  
A:埃尔文团长，演绎他责任与梦想的挣扎以及最终选择挺有挑战的。不过好像没有利威尔的角色那么受欢迎来着，戏里也一直被误解中伤甚至被扔石头，戏外人气投票情况也不太好。  
(这里绝了，小饼一副饼饼委屈但是饼饼不说的样子，结果你茶三白眼一挑，侧头说我帮你拉票？饼笑出来的瞬间我觉得他俩真的有一腿，蜜汁熟稔，蜜汁老夫老夫感，我反复看了好几遍一直在笑，感觉自己是个傻子，邓摇.gif)

Q:有看过对方其他戏吗。  
A:看过啊，没有看过才奇怪吧，利威尔拍了那么多片子来着，他很勤奋。

141楼  
惹，我想我能猜到毒唯怎么说话了。饼饼暗讽红茶戏多。

142楼  
老夫老夫！！！awsl

143楼  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH太真实了，毒唯解解我的欢乐源泉。

144楼  
戏多wwwww也太会解读了吧。

145楼  
毒唯解解以为自己是人家肚子里的蛔虫吗2333333333

146楼  
小饼不哭！妈妈给你投票了！！！

150楼  
Q:觉得生活中的对方跟剧里的角色像吗？  
A:不像，不会狗屎狗屎地骂人，也不会很克制自己的感情流露，非常好相处。  
最后结束的时候两个人一起说请大家务必观看接下来的SNK新一话，讲完之后红茶突然加了一句，还有，记得去给饼投票。就结束了。

151楼  
我天这什么绝美爱情，从不问粉丝讨要什么的你茶居然在帮别人求票，营业得太认真了。感天动地，天可怜见！！你茶是真的宠他男人啊！简直百依百顺。

152楼  
营业用力过猛使人生理性不适，要炒作也不是这样炒。

153楼  
他这什么滤镜，我真的要相信他俩在谈了，除了情人眼里出西施我想不到其他理由，这滤镜得有一公里厚了吧。

154楼  
来人啊上红茶喷人语录！！！他婊记者多少次就有多少斤狗屎登场好吗。

155楼  
红茶你被夺舍了你就眨眨眼？？？

156楼  
？？你饼是手握红茶偷税漏税的证据吗，还是他会下蛊。

157楼  
为毛我觉得饼就是在跟你茶撒娇，咋回事啊？

158楼  
我没想到你是这样的红茶？？？

160楼  
我cp是真的！！！！

165楼  
来了，毒唯解解金桔，利威尔那么好一人，连条狗都会拉票的！人道主义援助罢辽！  
截图.jpg

170楼  
艹，吐了，麦麸真恶心。脱粉了。

171楼  
本来新一话重头戏就是表现团长这个角色，再加上红茶开播前紧急拉票了一波，难怪今天十二点公布的结果会登顶。所以是利骑解解从昨晚开始疯狂给饼家刷票了？果然大部分还是正常人，毒唯没我想得那么多嘛。

172楼  
感觉我都要嗑出幻觉了。今晚还有一个专访，他俩还继续上吗。

173楼  
是整个剧组的专访，不清楚他俩去不去。

174楼  
就算好感路也投了，撑死了也是个零头，那么就是说利骑解解半天就刷了整整十七万票？？？而且还是半夜？？？穆勒穆勒，这个行动力不拜服不行。

175楼  
把刚那个视频循环播放，从午休看到现在，班都不想上了，我是一个人吗。

176楼  
你不是一个人

177楼  
我也在看！太齁了

178楼  
摸鱼点开那个视频，结果现在都没开始码字，快放我出去！！

180楼  
爱努力到底是什么蛊惑人心的美丽cp.


	4. Chapter 4

**主题：旧浪娱乐小编今晚biss，捆绑炒作还捆上瘾了？？**  
0楼  
真他妈为了完成kpi指标连脸都不要了。一天内发了四条相关，是没有其他人可以发了吗？？？

1楼  
回主楼，现在不发他俩还发谁，正是好时候啊。

2楼  
可不，这几天都多少帖了，我估计爱努力解解头都要嗑没了。先是昨晚文Ｏ周刊爆料红茶夜宿饼家次日披衣而归，紧接着就是播放前小节目发糖，今晚又刚宣了一个综艺，马不停蹄地嗑都来不及哪。

3楼  
?啥子综艺，我没看专访。

4楼  
？？？我又错过了啥，谁给我补课一下。

5楼  
爱努力：只要我们发糖发得够快，嗑cp的就赶不上我们。

6楼  
宣了一个旅游类真人秀吧。

7楼  
……是我想的那种吗，要住一起，要一起买东西，要一起做任务的那种吗。

8楼   
我的天

9楼  
？？？日渐崆峒，他们还有什么做不出来的。

10楼  
毒唯解解还在跳吗，是不是脑补蒸煮跟讨厌的人住一起恶心死了呀。

11楼  
呃不是说剧组主演都去吗，你们怎么都预设好了分组。

12楼  
分组不是他俩在一起我直播吃键盘。

13楼  
他俩不一组爱努力就是真的，他俩一组的话我cp就是真的嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻。

14楼  
操，13楼横竖不都是一个意思吗，反正你都血赚。

15楼  
现在是不是连蒸煮都在按头我入股爱努力?

16楼  
你们说的我都快信了

17楼  
爱努力：现在入手你买不了吃亏 现在入手你买不了上当 你只会买到一堆狗粮

18楼  
SNK剧组为了配平也是绞尽脑汁

19楼  
配平?明明是你们腐癌自己yy 整天拉瓜 cpf恶臭

20楼  
一个字也没说你就知道我属性了？开天眼了？

21楼  
谁对号入座谁自己清楚wwww

22楼  
MJD，SNK路人，问下这节目什么时候播？

23楼  
毒唯解解仿佛在说我蒸煮和谁最真我还不知道吗

24楼  
打你就打你，还要理由吗.jpg

25楼  
好像是半个月后?

26楼  
草生wwwww毒唯解解就不要力证他俩是真的了吧！给cpf留点微小的工作

27楼  
播多久耶

28楼  
SNK剧组这季的话 一直放到十二月吧 这节目好几期的

29楼  
连续吃几个月的狗粮 你们想撑死我?

30楼  
虽然我知道一切都是有剧本的！！！虽然我知道他俩是营业！！！虽然——！！  
但是我嗑得真的停不下来 我完了

31楼  
他俩第一次共同参演综艺吗（察觉）

32楼  
第一次

33楼  
我倒要看看老夫老夫还能多齁 甜不死我的 我还能嗑

34楼  
现在我不怀疑他俩互相下蛊了 我怀疑他俩一起给我下降头了 不然我怎么嗑得这么起劲

35楼  
？？？怎么现在都还没人鉴自炒的

36楼  
SNK爆成那样还自炒?你的意思是说综艺节目组自炒吗 算了吧主楼连个时间都没放 现在随便鉴定的也太没劲

37楼  
lz一击脱离了 大概是被热情的爱努力解解吓跑了

38楼  
看到这帖去看了旧浪娱乐发的稿 喷了 倒也不必推得这么用力哈

39楼  
惹 首页铺天盖地的爱努力 下水军了？

40楼  
你见过下水军炒cp的？

41楼  
我很好奇他俩的粉吃cp跟不吃cp的比例是？

42楼  
不知道 人太多不好统计

43楼  
建议lofter查房

44楼  
统计科去请教隔壁直解解

45楼  
草

46楼  
查个锤子 去lofter看了会觉得全世界都在嗑爱努力 tag数yjjc

47楼  
tag数不壁其他我反而要怀疑他俩营业能力

48楼  
yjgj，他俩现在这爆炸式发糖频率让我害怕。

49楼  
像骗人充值的美容美发店 卷一波流量就跑

50楼  
目前售后服务尚可

51楼  
一直没入你家 你们都是嗑剧里cp就移情到真人身上了？

52楼  
是啊不然呢

53楼  
剧里太痛 只能搞rps维持生活这样子

54楼  
没有rps搞我会死掉（尖叫）

55楼  
不是我要搞cp 是他俩要搞我 你懂吗

56楼  
他俩追着喂我吃 我难道还能无动于衷吗！！

60楼  
不搞cp是不可能的 光看原剧我会发疯 只有搞cp让我镇定

61楼  
是另一种意义的发疯吧wwwww

62楼  
hhhhh也没错 自从买了爱努力 感觉自己就是买到一支黑马 分分钟涨停板

63楼  
我嗑cp的样子就像抓到巨人的韩吉

64楼  
奇行种警告

65楼  
你们不要提原剧好吗？？我白夜ptsd刚好，现在就要发作了（缓缓倒下）

66楼  
干你娘 一进来拉到最后竟然又被刀到了 我打车离开

**主题：双翼之绊⑤号楼（懂入）**  
0楼  
禁黑  
禁车轱辘  
禁带他人  
善用放置跨栏

1楼  
领号打卡！

2楼  
滴 新共演卡

3楼  
滴 预定合宿卡

4楼  
滴 老夫老夫卡

5楼  
滴 我cpszd卡

……

517楼  
为什么时间过得这么慢啊 SNK又双叒叕没得看了 真人秀也没开播 寂寞如雪

518楼  
快起来 ＯＯ杂志的最新一期封面是他俩！！！

519楼  
指路杂志官博最新一条

520楼  
我来贴图吧  


521楼  
我日 我cp好配俩男的

522楼  
（脏话）

523楼  
我不管 这就是结婚照了

534楼  
般配！！！！

535楼  
我现在就要高清大图555555555555

536楼  
8说了 开冲.jpg 

537楼  
决定了 杂志我买三份 收藏用欣赏用安利用

538楼  
三份就够了吗wwwww

540楼  
奶中了！！！杂志铜矿封！！！

541楼  
许愿内页还有他俩

542楼  
信女愿茹素两天

543楼  
信女愿茹素两周！！！！

……

854楼  
杂志内页出来了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊 你们快看  
  


855楼  
摄影师加鸡腿

856楼  
我叼 这什么

857楼  
为什么感觉好瑟琴wwwww

858楼  
自带色气

859楼   
我连剧情都脑补好了

860楼  
我看懂了！小饼就是在对红茶招手！ 

861楼  
谁想的企划案wwwww主题也太糟糕wwwww

862楼  
我建议他俩就这样原地来一发

863楼  
Staff目害wwww需要批发墨镜吗XD

864楼  
明明是红茶先动手的！！！！

……

1014楼  
终于——距离真人秀开播 还有最后24h!

**主题：RPG，你是一个饼，你今天又上热搜了**  
0楼  
请问你是以啥名义上去的  
1 跟红茶营业  
2 跟红茶麦麸  
3 跟红茶一起被偷拍  
4 跟红茶正式捅破柜门 

1楼  
12有区别吗？？？

2楼  
饼黑你们还给他增加热度，你们是有什么疾病吗。

3楼  
我全都要.jpg

4楼  
小孩子才做选择 成年人当然是都要

5楼  
热搜谁名字在前就是谁买的 拿我家当枪的nsl

7楼  
我选5 靠自己新剧演技爆表cut上去的 毕竟饼饼人设是实力派哈 不像top家注重数据呢 一定不可能是蹭热度或者是买上去的惹嘻嘻嘻

8楼   
早知道你区有粘着系饼黑 今天终于见到了 黑泥楼删了又开开了又删   
发疯要被封ip的吧 就算买号挂梯子都要坚持不懈地黑饼 难道是深柜？

11楼  
恨比爱长久～～

13楼  
整天正着炒反着炒的你们烦不烦 

14楼  
饼黑死了

15楼  
炒个几把 知道你们综艺就要播了 能消停了吗

16楼  
有完没完 天天把人挂标题 贱不死你们的

17楼  
本来挺好一饼 和红茶营业以来收了多少rs了 都能炖好几碗人参汤了吧

18楼  
挑nmb挑 饼xmly茶到底碍了谁的眼

19楼  
爱努力给我锁死 继续炒 不要停 炒糊了就好看了

20楼  
谢谢提醒 我去看综艺了 嘻嘻 气死黑子略略略

21楼  
哦？某些人是忘了饼的黑历史了吗？我寻思他跟毛哥还有奶油也不清白 怎么讲的好像他宛若处子的样子

22楼  
惹 上次某家被骂枕营业 现在回来共沉沦了？

23楼  
？？？拉别家下场的你蒸煮当场暴毙

24楼  
引战司马  
引战司马  
引战司马  
引战司马  
引战司马

25楼  
LZNMSL

26楼  
深山了！！

27楼  
定  
海  
神  
针  
定  
海  
神  
针  
定  
海  
神  
针  
定  
海  
神  
针  
定  
海  
神  
针  
定  
海  
神  
针  
定  
海  
神  
针  
定  
海  
神  
针  
定  
海  
神  
针  
定  
海  
神  
针  
定  
海  
神  
针  
定  
海  
神  
针  
定  
海  
神  
针


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 目前可以公开的情报：想知道他俩是不是真的 为什么不问问神推呢。

**主题：yyyy.mm.dd,注定是一个要被载入史书的日子，这一天，top开微博了——！！！**  
0楼  
开播认证一个小时 粉丝已经一百万了 没有前排了 但还是来你区公告一下惹 嘻嘻嘻

1楼  
我？操？

2楼  
龟龟 红茶想起来营业了？

3楼  
终于！！！！

4楼  
啊啊啊啊火速关注

5楼  
嘻嘻嘻前1w笑而不语

6楼  
？前五百我说啥了

7楼  
老利——！！！你醒啦——！！！

8楼  
这号一条微博都没发啊 公司管的还是他自己玩？

9楼  
你也说了啥都没发 现在让人怎么判断

10楼  
分类选了公告xswl

11楼  
整得还挺郑重哈

12楼  
为了宣传新综艺？营业得兢兢业业

13楼  
不可能就这点事吧

14楼  
你茶要出柜？

15楼  
解解可尊素淋牙利齿惹

16楼  
单方面出柜不可能吧 怎么也要等饼饼一起来

17楼  
??????没锤别乱说

18楼  
开个微博就要被这么恶意揣测 一群八婆

19楼  
红茶！！你再努力一点呢！！让小饼也来开微博好不好！！

20楼  
枕边风启动！

21楼  
我寻思这楼标题跟主楼都没有你饼啊 带饼下场有毛病吧 rps狗可以滚了吗

22楼  
你茶发微博了！！！！！！

23楼  
“来看秃狗。”  
截图.jpg

38楼  
啊——！！第一条微博是一只狗！

39楼  
原来红茶有养狗！

40楼  
草wwww难怪他骂人都只会狗屎狗屎地骂

41楼  
原来是你这个小家伙害的吗

42楼  
这 狗狗还挺大的哈

43楼  
?忽然有个不太好的想法 说不定狗狗站起来比他还……

44楼  
秃狗是怎么回事啦wwww这毛不是还好好的吗 

45楼  
43？？？？？？？

46楼  
43l你闭嘴吧！！

47楼  
这是金毛还是拉布拉多 我去搜搜看成年之后能多高

48楼  
快wwwww住wwwwww手wwwwww

49楼  
不要啊球球你

50楼  
红茶那么忙居然在家养狗

51楼  
肯定是有人帮忙遛的

52楼  
不管是金毛还是拉布拉多都很爱拆家的吧！！！

53楼  
可能秃狗是在吐槽狗狗掉毛?

54楼  
啊啊想看狗狗和主人铜矿 

55楼  
那得手持自拍杆了

56楼  
都说了家里有人帮忙遛 肯定不缺人拍照（狗头）

57楼  
咳 霉霉去康康小饼的行程单

58楼  
RPS粉还没完了？？？？这是单人楼 再cue掉一户口本

59楼  
肯定不是公司管理的账号了 特别关注加上

60楼  
天哪他终于开了 我一直怀疑他有小号 沉迷玩手机的怎么会没有微博！！！

**主题：带自证脱粉红茶**  
0楼  
图.jpg

1楼  
……就一张图？

2楼  
WTMXS.红茶代言了那么多你就只买了个花王洗衣液，一瓶才多少钱，还脱粉，今日最佳笑话。

3楼  
利骑解解你家什么时候这么穷酸了。

4楼  
哦，已阅。

5楼  
脱粉就脱粉，开毛线帖子，表演性人格？要不要给你让个舞台角逐今年奥斯卡。

6楼  
今天第几个帖了，top粉丝基数是真的大，拿一个比例算的话显得他家脱粉的比对面多多了。

7楼  
所以全都是因为那个事？

8楼  
知道了，滚吧。

14楼  
？怎么了，加班回来首页全都疯了一样，有没有好心解解给我总结一下。

15楼  
爱努力又（咦我为什么要说又）有新料了

16楼  
部分粉真的是 您有事吗？

17楼  
自己去搜

18楼  
还怎么，崆峒爆发了呗。

19楼  
你区崆峒人设不崩

20楼  
早就说他俩麦麸麦得太过了，迟早把自己作糊，等着看吧。

21楼  
得是什么样的傻逼才会这么把自己的感受当回事 

24楼  
你们能不能集中在一个楼里脱粉？屠版有病吧。

26楼  
屁大点事就来开帖 你没有微博吗

27楼  
第一天追星？绿得要死的八帖也能被刺激到 无语

30楼  
怎么还没有小明白给我说道说道到底怎么了

31楼  
首页有染楼 出门右拐自己看谢谢

32楼  
我寻思现在这些小妹妹的爱也太容易耗尽了 而且还真够廉价的 top家有这种饭 我都要掬一把同情泪惹噜

33楼  
红茶一心一意扶贫中 谁管你们脱不脱粉

35楼  
嚯 这血淋林的一大排 全屏蔽了 疯了多少人啊

38楼  
对点扶贫 米唐女子舌甘

39楼  
TOP为饼饼背负了多少骂名 好惨嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤

40楼  
红茶：我三十几岁 我好累

41楼  
？？自说自话的黑是傻Ｏ吗 

42楼  
楼上的黑你们要不要去跟前两天说饼饼为爱走钢索的 统一一下口径再回来掰头啊

43楼  
茶大衣马上就要到了你们信不信

本帖8cj，请勿再跟帖！

**主题：这世上怎么会有这么巧的事 你区不可说必定有染 **  
0楼  
你们不敢说 但事实上他们就是真的 我亲眼看到的

1楼  
又疯了一个 抬下去

2楼  
料呢？

3楼  
嗑出幻觉了 建议送医

4楼  
证据

5楼  
要什么证据 这里不是法庭 我这双眼睛就是证据

6楼  
所以lz是看到生人了？又不可能看到不可描述 看到了什么让你这么确定？？

7楼  
绿

8楼  
继续绿

9楼  
啥玩意 说人话

10楼  
这楼什么都没发 鉴绿的就出动了 天有异象 我看本楼必有大料

11楼  
霉霉没看到生人 霉霉死宅一个 但是有一颗业余私家侦探的心 

12楼  
哦豁是扒皮帖吗

13楼  
蹲了 让我看看lz能扒出什么东西

14楼  
嗯?

15楼  
众所周知top的手机是iPhone SE2. 但是他最近微博有几张图的exif显示拍摄手机型号为iPhone X.请问这说明了什么。

29楼  
合着解解这么迂回  
就是为了证明拍照的不是红茶本人咯？不是红茶也有可能是工作人员拍了让他发的啊大姐 

30楼  
cp脑还能好吗

32楼  
这也太强行了 rps狗抠糖的样子真的好可怜啊

41楼  
刷下来一看 我竟无语凝噎  
楼主是不是不知道什么叫备•用•机

42楼  
散了散了 爱努力不嗑假料

43楼  
说明红茶有好多爱疯（滑稽）

45楼  
说明楼主想入非非

46楼  
饼的手机是啥你又知道了？

47楼  
呃 解解你要不要去挂个精神病科

49楼  
#想太多系列#

50楼  
西斯空寂

51楼  
万一是真的呢

52楼  
强行嗑 有毒？

53楼  
不行 我越想越害怕

54楼  
霉霉我现在犹如发现角落里有一根头发 不确定拉出来之后还是不是头发了

55楼  
?自己吓自己还行

56楼  
我寻思这连锤子都算不上 你们急着脱粉有病嗷

**主题：真人秀分组，饼xmly茶果然是一组，什么水平**

0楼  
内心毫无波动 甚至还有点想笑

1楼  
意料之中的水平

2楼  
爱努力要爆了的水平

3楼  
RPS cpf喜大普奔的水平

4楼  
开播了？

5楼  
播了 分组很和谐 配平一如既往 还是熟悉的味道

6楼  
那行 我追了

7楼  
下饭节目有了 美滋滋

8楼  
就等这一天呢！！！我抄起家伙赶来吃饭

9楼  
我嘴角咧歪的水平

10楼  
错过了前半个钟头 分组过程谁跟我描述一下

11楼  
分组wwwww我想起来就要笑死了

12楼  
因为说是自由组合 大家原来散着随意站的 听到这话之后其他人都很自然地默默组队 饼饼跟红茶本来就挨着站 于是他们就杵在原地望了彼此一眼 达成共识.jpg

13楼  
靠wwww这什么节目 连做戏都懒得了吗 怎么说也该抽签啊啥的吧

14楼  
可能落地没休息好？感觉这个对望呆萌呆萌的怎么回事XD

15楼  
你不言我不语便是好风景←你俩已经到了不用开口 可以建立心电感应的水平了吗

16楼  
接下来是资金分配环节 这个节目组是真的狠毒了 根据“心有灵犀”回答的情况按等级发放旅游基金 我看得黑人问号 真的把分组直接跟cp划等号吗  
反正你楼大概也只关注爱努力 那我也只描述他俩的情况了

17楼  
gkdgkd

18楼  
总之是一人写好答案 另外一人去猜测对方写下的答案 如果回答正确就加分 错了不扣分这样  
小饼先写答案 红茶回答的场合  
Q1:如果要养宠物的话会养什么？  
A:狗，因为猫已经有了。

Q2:中学时代最擅长的科目是什么？  
A:历史。

Q3:有没有什么特别想挑战的角色职业？  
A:自宅警备员。

Q4:没有工作的日子会做什么？  
A:撸猫，跟猫一起玩。

19楼  
全都答对了

20楼  
我操？？？

21楼  
所以这是什么知根知底的旧友关系啊？！

22楼  
要说都是蒙的话……也tql

23楼  
李涛 结合上次看过不少饼饼片子的发言 红茶是不是真的是饼的粉丝

24楼  
已经不是粉丝的程度了 是死忠吧

25楼  
今天之后你茶新增阿饼头号粉丝人设 我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了艹

26楼  
这些资料以前披露过吗？

27楼  
@饼家解解出来回答

28楼  
不行了我已经在脑补你茶网上冲浪认真摘抄本命资料卡的情景

29楼  
解解们为什么不大胆一点 想想更飞跃的呢 比如他是直接跑去问本人的

30楼  
那也太刺激了吧

31楼  
就我知道的话 部分有讲过 比如有在养猫 他以前采访也有说过   
我饭的年头也不很长 有些旧档没补过 不清楚是不是全都说过

32楼  
饭了几年了楼上的饼解解

33楼  
五年了 实时的节目都看完了

34楼  
我日那么你茶是至少掌握五年以上的资料吗

35楼  
是爱情！！！！

36楼  
单方面爱情海星 嘻嘻嘻

37楼  
三十代童颜倒贴罢辽 （本回帖已删）

38楼  
change  
Q1:常备的清洁剂是什么牌子的？  
A:花王，我代言的。

Q2:喜欢甜食吗？  
A:嗯，不自觉地就会吃很多（笑）

Q3:最近在看什么书？  
A: 市川Ｏ子《宝石Ｏ国》

Q4:最近在看的电视剧是？  
A:《逃避可耻但有用》

39楼  
花王给了多少广告费！！！

40楼  
好负责的一茶 我代言的哈哈哈哈哈

41楼  
《宝石Ｏ国》火速下单了 

42楼  
利哥这问题怎么回事 夹带私货石锤了

43楼  
你茶：我要让你们看看老子的带货能力

44楼  
正确率是50% 后两题都gg

45楼  
第三题太难了吧

46楼  
而且第二题还是一般疑问句 蒙也有一半的可能蒙对呢

47楼  
行了 不熟卡

48楼  
为什么不可以是故意答错的呢

49楼  
要是全对你让大家怎么想

50楼  
避嫌 避嫌.jpg

51楼  
啊利利也看逃耻吗wwwww虽然这部很火 但是真的没想到wwww

52楼  
折算下来中流水平 拿了不多也不算太少的基金   
酒店是节目组统一预定的 钱主要花在伙食跟完成任务上 希望他们别过得太惨hhhhhhhhhh

53楼  
冰茶加油wwww

54楼  
我说实话 我不想看他们赢 我想看他们输 因为输了有惩罚 苍蝇搓手

55楼  
54楼其心可诛wwwwwww

56楼  
冰茶是什么好东西！！！


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 目前可以公开的情报：我们先让毒唯解解开心三秒，不能再多了。

**主题：你茶人设不是网瘾少年吗**  
0楼  
开博五天 除了转广告 就不发东西了 原创微博还是只有那条狗

1楼  
他绝壁有小号 再问自杀

2楼  
狗独得圣宠 穆勒

3楼  
以前也没听过他说养狗 刚接回来的吗

4楼  
就没有解解去扒他小号吗www

5楼  
什么网瘾少年 网瘾中年谢谢

6楼  
黑子给爷爬.jpg

7楼  
三十好几了不是中年是啥

8楼  
操你们粉黑滚出去开楼掰头 楼主删一下回复

9楼  
怎么扒 top难道想藏还藏不起来吗

10楼  
大隐隐于市 我猜小号id可能是手机用户138*******这种样式

11楼  
喷了 土味红茶

12楼  
说不定还会刷Ｏ音

13楼  
救命wwwww

14楼  
狗可能是天冷了 买回来抱着玩 遛狗还增加运动量

15楼  
才十月中旬 最多说是凉了一些 哪里会冷

16楼  
……你楼莫不是开过光的 刚涛完top就发博了

17楼  
这也太灵了

21楼  
#红茶窥屏你区石锤#

22楼  
？？？ TOP 我叫你一声你敢答应吗

24楼  
#你区有求必应石锤#

25楼  
截图.jpg

26楼  
Share pic  
不是狗了 是菜

27楼  
红茶你在楼里你就再发一条

28楼   
别介 解解们越说我越觉得有可能hhhhhh沉迷网上冲浪的top指不定哪天就一脚踏进你区了

29楼  
那top看到首页那么多泥塑楼是不是要疯球

30楼  
可能还是看到rps楼先疯球吧

31楼  
你茶不是 你茶没有

32楼  
“你好狗啊。”  
“你好菜啊。”  
top发的都是些什么适合阅读理解的照片 我服了

33楼  
@了真人秀节目官博欸 是今晚预告图透的意思？

35楼  
！！！又到了我最喜欢的做饭任务

36楼  
看着还不错 一起做的吗

37楼  
今晚等着看直播了

**主题：双翼之绊⑥号楼（懂入）**

40楼  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

45楼  
我疯了！

57楼  
米唐女子舌甘

62楼  
我操小情侣一起买菜也能这么甜我着实瑞丝拜 旋转跳跃我闭着眼

71楼  
我是那颗青菜 我看见了 我作证 他俩是真的！！

78楼  
我妈问我在看啥 为什么对着屏幕笑得那么慈祥

83楼  
服了这什么新婚夫夫逛超市 自带甜蜜结界 别人想插都插不进去

86楼  
爱努力szd

91楼  
全程姨母笑停不下来

103楼  
我真是上辈子行善积德这辈子才让我搞到这一对吧55555

110楼  
我磕得再起不能

114楼  
自从搞了爱努力，我每天吃狗粮吃得好撑。

121楼  
每天起床第一句 今天他俩发糖了吗

135楼  
小饼！爱努力有你是真的了不起！！你就是爱努力的中坚力量！！！

156楼  
饼饼好像从没下过厨 外表装作很镇定的样子 实际就是“这个菜是啥这个菜又是啥”的迷茫状态

157楼  
“咱也不敢说，咱也不敢问。”

160楼  
饼：我负责推购物车就对了。

166楼  
看破不说破 我们小饼不要面子的吗！

170楼  
小小的眼睛里透露出大大的迷惑

172楼  
红茶选购的样子好娴熟啊

174楼  
说来有点下流……但是我现在就想看果体围裙！（大声）

175楼  
我身体很好，有颜色的东西可以直接端上来.jpg

176楼  
又开始了是吗？

177楼  
我怀疑你在搞黄色 但我没有证据

178楼  
开门.jpg

179楼  
写的什么东西 给我看看.jpg

180楼  
有人注意到小饼结账的时候偷偷买了条速溶咖啡吗wwwwww

182楼  
小饼今天大概是真的困2333333

183楼  
拿着公用基金给自己买了速溶咖啡是怎样！！！

185楼  
你茶明显看到了但是也没说啥

186楼  
淦w是有多依他XDDDD

188楼  
好惨啊 只喝得起速溶咖啡了！！！呜呜呜呜妈妈心疼

**主题：李涛，买东西只买了自己那份，不给同事捎一份，是不是太冷漠了？**  
0楼  
也不是特别值钱的东西 同事就在身边 为什么不问问同事要不要？太塑料了吧

1楼  
啥玩意 万一人家买的byt 你也来一份？

4楼  
？？？哪儿来的小公举

5楼  
合着您当别人是你妈 啥都要想着你

11楼  
……你区真是lz原罪，职场上顺便问一下别人也没什么的吧，当然不问可能是对方不太懂经营人际关系，或者懒得经营，每个人评判标准不同而已。

15楼  
你是不是那个偷吃室友鸡叉骨结果卡住喉咙还想叫人赔的那个楼主。。。。。。。。。。。自己想买没手还是没钱了 反正都是世界的错？

16楼  
我要开天眼了 这楼是不是在内涵你区不可说

19楼  
想日就去微博节目组下面日 来匿版找枪lzsl

27楼  
友情解码 饼饼今天播出的内容里面自己买了一包速溶咖啡 问都没问红茶要不要

30楼  
操 我搞到假的了

33楼  
假什么假 本来就普通同事

36楼  
你又知道了？

38楼  
细节处见真章惹 之前都是人前营业罢辽 

42楼  
就算是普通同事，问也不问关系太差了吧。

45楼  
嚯，不甜！

49楼  
哇刺激 这是赶上控场家倒台了吗wwwww

51楼  
饼好没用啊 贴着top炒了这么久结果因为这点小事崩盘了

53楼  
而且还拖累了红茶惹 你茶之前被操了好多饼的迷弟人设

57楼  
毒饼szd

60楼  
终于能解绑了吗？？  
太好了，是喜事啊.jpg

62楼  
以后请阿饼独立行走 再tie我利的话糊穿地心

64楼  
红茶独美 以前是 以后也是

70楼  
草泥马再骂我家你蒸煮明天出柜

75楼  
太狠了wwwwwww

77楼  
可是  
要出柜  
也有可能是跟你蒸煮出哦？

81楼  
草wwwwwwww

85楼  
这楼不是已经论证完毕他俩是假的了吗 怎么还有人赶着嗑假糖

91楼  
不熟糖也是糖 靴靴

95楼  
COS粉的都举报了

105楼  
你们有没有去看过他家专楼 太搞笑了 互相洗脑 真的很弱智

108楼  
她们反正什么都能嗑 可能狗屎也能嗑吧

115楼  
特别降智wwwww整天就知道嗑死我了kswl 我寻思我要是撞到门板我也磕死我了

120楼  
噗！！

134楼  
进去看了眼居然在说这是红茶在宠你饼……无语了我都

152楼  
爱努力都是什么玩意儿在搞啊

156楼  
搞rps搞的连基本的判断力都没有了吗？主楼这行为明明很不礼貌吧

170楼  
两个人一起买菜都能嗷嗷叫 真的很没劲

175楼  
惹 谁知道 可能都是xxj吧


	7. Chapter 7

**主题：@鉴糖办，他知道他下意识的小习惯，算糖吗？**

0楼  
RBT

1楼  
哪家日路

5楼  
感觉可以

8楼  
他虽然是个男人 但也可以是妈妈哦

9楼  
解码 想吃

15楼  
啥习惯啊 是个人都能看出来的小习惯吗

17楼  
哪方面的？

18楼  
关于饮食的

19楼  
那也得具体情况具体分析，万一是吧唧嘴呢，就算我不想听，隔了好几个桌也能被恶心到。

20楼  
这一个一个补丁打的……直说吧哪家自炒。

21楼  
那好嘛 他知道他喝咖啡之后心情会flop 化身忧郁小猫猫

22楼  
还好吧

23楼  
能看出来的应该情商挺高的吧

25楼  
算糖

32楼  
糖 我说了算

33楼  
至少很在意对方

39楼  
我擦 我好像知道是哪家了

42楼  
刚看完节目出来就看到这楼了

45楼  
我也……

51楼  
77min开始  
Ｏ网页链接

54楼  
你区不可说？

57楼  
日 萎了 吃不下秃头 88

59楼  
快四十楼才解码 原来你家还没有那么爆嘛

62楼  
点开链接一看 我透 路人也要讲一句是真的 看了才知道什么叫爱意像喷嚏掩饰不住

63楼  
眼神糖get  
Eruri is rio!

64楼  
妈的 绝了.jpg  
广告播出前半截撕饼没队友情撕了整整一栋楼 广告回来就变成糖了 搞你们这个cp也真够峰回路转水落石出的

66楼  
饼饼故意的吧？！！这情节还自带摇摆的

68楼  
xswl毒唯解解的脸都要被打烂了 

71楼  
？？？我才半个钟没刷你区   
我又火星了？

74楼  
#爱努力逆风翻盘 向阳而生#

75楼  
爱努力：我们是真的 我们真的真的是真的

77楼  
？谁说只有饼知道他这个习惯了 节目里明明是这样!  
全员从超市采购回来 干部组走得比较近 韩吉过来提了一句旁边的那家咖啡牛奶很好喝 问你茶要不要喝 小莫拉她衣角小声说利威尔桑的话不行的啦……  
这位姐姐还在自顾自地blabla 他们组预算很多不用担心利威尔想喝多少都可以哦 然后你饼见状没完没了了 才插进来笑笑说利威尔喝咖啡会忧郁 不用了  
管他是剧本也好还是事实就是如此也好 反正不是你饼专属情报

78楼  
我寻思这楼里也没有人讲【只有】他知道他的习惯啊？

79楼  
这么着急申明干嘛wwwww

80楼  
今天爱努力被洗糖了吗 洗了 1/1

81楼  
毒唯解解无能狂怒

82楼  
那行吧 莫茶is rio

86楼  
?这里怎么会有莫莫！！ 友情送莫莫出楼

88楼  
你们继续港 谁把谁当真

90楼  
77楼转述还歪屁股 属性能不能再明显一点 

91楼  
啊～今儿个的爱努力也凭一己之力将你区搅得xfxy呢

92楼  
bksszd!

93楼  
让我们猜猜留给这楼的时间还有几层

94楼  
不用猜了 我已经举报了

本帖8cj，请勿再回复！

**主题：朱军，我有个不太成熟的想法，红茶好适合当妈**  
0楼  
今晚做饭的样子实在太想让人叫妈妈了！！！！小饼是我爹 红茶是我妈 爹娘爱情！！！

1楼  
日 雷不挂标题！也不要挂主楼！

2楼  
……你们发疯能不能不要误伤正常人

3楼  
古有指鹿为马 今有指三十路欧吉桑为妈   
彳亍 口 巴

5楼  
有时候会惊异于红茶粉丝群体构成之神奇，人跟人的差别真的比人跟狗的差别还大。

6楼  
是啊，人跟狗的差别就在于狗可以跟红茶近距离接触，而你不行。

8楼  
惹 谁说我没跟你茶近距离接触过 我从地下时期就开始追他了ok？livehouse才多大 击掌没少做好吧

11楼  
？？慕了！！！

13楼  
所以我真的不能理解他怎么会有泥塑粉 他明明一点都不符合通常情况下的母性啊

15楼  
解解别太认真 

16楼  
？像我就只想当他俩妈妈 我的儿幸福快乐就好了

18楼  
这bt 这主楼 飞来一刀把我劈得灵台清明。。。。。。。。。。。

19楼  
……来人上红茶的芭Ｏ特辑 让这位解解看看红茶的腹肌

22楼  
西皮粉正常点行吗

24楼  
妈妈就是妈妈！妈妈还分性别？！

25楼  
啊啊啊啊啊啊我受不了了 出楼！

**主题：一个破综艺你们一晚上要开多少楼才够？**  
0楼  
分组来喊一嗓子  
买菜也来喊一嗓子  
给不给人买咖啡都吵了好几页  
做个饭还要鸡叫半天   
你区什么时候水漫金山成这样了

1楼  
这就是你又开了一楼的理由？

2楼  
标juan名 方便屏蔽 谢谢

9楼  
大衣说了用juan称呼圈子的可以封号哦wwwww你号没了（确信）

11楼  
？？？你对top之所以为top有什么误解

25楼  
顶流是这个样子的哈 理解一下理解一下

26楼  
因为就是很有爆点啊？红茶本来就没上过真人秀 第一次公开做饭 还有小饼帮忙打下手 观众朋友爱看 你算老几.jpg

28楼  
小饼那个不叫打下手 那叫划水 那叫摸鱼

29楼  
饼：牙白 被发现了

30楼  
我来说吧 饼今天最大的运动量就是出去买了根速溶咖啡然后被车轱辘撕了五页 如果持续被撕可以减肥 饼已经可以入选今年健身po主超新星

31楼  
看得我都想把小饼推出去 哥你可别在这瞎忙活了 你在这儿红茶还要分神照顾你……

33楼  
饼饼委屈:我就只是站着偶尔伸手递个调味料不可以吗。

34楼  
干嘛说得饼很胖的样子 饼饼才没有发福！！！

35楼  
闻道有先后术业有专攻 小饼不必勉强自己

40楼  
怕只怕小饼问心有愧

41楼  
我 偏 要 勉 强

44楼  
你们够了wwwww

46楼  
没有说两位的厨师装很好看吗！

48楼  
好看的！很合适 虽然饼的那身是摆设来着（指正）

52楼  
饼:我怀疑我今天被针对了

57楼  
小饼气呼呼 下次开大给你们看

61楼  
怎么开大 又放闪吗w

87楼  
今晚的节目就是爱努力蒸煮亲自下场炒cp实录

90楼  
直击！～一条速溶咖啡引发的血案～

99楼  
那我估计下一次小饼下场搞cp可能是什么惊天大料吧

101楼  
啊啊试吃环节了！

103楼  
我轻轻地尝一口你说的爱我～🎶

104楼  
还在回味你给过的温柔～🎶

105楼  
我轻轻地尝一口这香浓的诱惑～🎶

106楼  
我喜欢的样子你都有～🎶

109楼  
好好的怎么还唱起来了 虽然我也觉得好甜哦……

110楼  
哎呦要亲命了 红茶自己拿的筷子 夹起来就往小饼的方向送

112楼  
那些多余的画面全被跳过 你的眼中只有我～🎶

132楼  
我轻轻地尝一口 分量虽然不多   
却将你的爱完全吸收～🎶

140楼  
艹啊 到底是我滤镜厚如城墙还是他俩之间真的天雷勾地火 幻觉下一秒饼就要握住红茶手腕了

141楼  
？？杀人综艺今天就诞生了 我感觉的心脏都要停摆

142楼  
一个普通的做饭环节 我愣是看出了交换戒指的气氛

153楼  
短短五秒钟我心情就像是坐上一座喷射机 你茶动作怎么这么洒脱仿若写书法

155楼  
今夜我重新认识爱情

164楼  
为什么你会这么熟练啊！你们两个做过多少次了啊！到底要把我们蒙在鼓里多久才开心啊？！（指一起吃饭）

167楼  
明明聊得好好的突然就白了，为什么会这样呢。

170楼  
白学家拖出去打死

185楼  
顺便 一首届得到的爱送给大家！

190楼  
这楼这么臭还有白的必要吗（小并感）

220楼  
Woc爱努力解解牛逼 刷的速度比楼主删帖的速度还快 打鸡血了吗


	8. Chapter 8

**主题：到底几岁才能算竹马？**  
0楼  
小学才开始一起玩 可以算吗

1楼  
?兄弟 你清醒点

5楼  
？？？？？你区这一天天的 问题都很诡异啊

7楼  
众所周知小学跨度长达六年 不知道你想说哪年惹

11楼  
为什么不算

13楼  
小学本来就还很小

14楼  
算不算竹马难道不是看有无一起长大+感情是否深厚吗？

15楼  
严格来说只要符合前者就可以算了吧

22楼  
小学到成年，最长十二年最短六年，还不够?

24楼  
警觉 我现在一看到什么算不算 你们觉得xxx怎么样 这种帖我都怕了

25楼  
……不会又是bks吧？

27楼  
你大爷 还真是 我艹 浪费我感情 出楼了

29楼  
怜爱ls解解 都快得不可说应激障碍了

30楼  
哦厚 这次有进步 三十楼不到就解码了 你区不可说肉眼可见地红起来了

31楼  
报数哥怎么哪儿都有你

33楼  
……慢!什么意思 饼xmly茶早认识了？？？

34楼  
是啊 真人秀节目收官访谈自曝小学打架认识的

41楼  
？？？？？

46楼  
打架……害挺符合小学男生人设的哈……

48楼  
打架认识的……结果现在感情这么好了……这 原单剧情？

52楼  
……

56楼  
…………

57楼  
………………

61楼  
我相信爱情了

66楼  
谁敢说这不是爱情！！！

69楼  
我还以为他们拍SNK认识的 要么就进圈子才认识的……

71楼  
那个访谈我看完了 红茶转校搬家 过去之后怎么看怎么觉得邻居小孩跟自己不对付 当天就约了一发放学别走wwwww

76楼  
“不走了，这辈子都不走了。”←结果变成这样吗wwwww

77楼  
夭寿 古早小言既视感！！！

79楼  
打完第二天两个人都是一身伤地结伴上学xswl 男孩子的友谊来得太快就像龙卷风

81楼  
喂喂喂明明是爱情来得太快就像龙卷风

83楼  
是被家长按头和好了吧！！

85楼  
红茶小时候就好刚wwwwww

86楼  
红茶：嗨呀我这（生人限定的）暴脾气

87楼  
小饼为什么也跟着打了！有话不能好好说吗

89楼  
爱努力：我还年轻，你得允许我犯错。

95楼  
没有错没有错 做得好！不打不相识

102楼  
可真有你的啊饼酱！

104楼  
这也在你的计算之中吗

108楼  
饼酱是什么情况啦wwwww

110楼  
爱努力千里之外取我狗命

111楼  
球球你们不要再秀了 真的秀得我头皮发麻

124楼  
只是打了一架就把到人家了 厉害了我的饼

128楼  
小饼心想这打挨得值了啊

130楼  
怎么都觉得是单方面被打！！！不是说第二天两个人都伤得挺严重 搀扶着上学去了吗！！

131楼  
哪有搀扶 不要造谣

133楼  
怎么越传越歪 中间被你们添油加醋了多少剧情 只是普通的鼻青脸肿而已啦

135楼  
不，也不算普通了吧……

137楼  
小饼是不是这样骗到人家的 我是明星 我的脸破相了就不能赚钱了 你得赔我 赔我一辈子（此处该有假哭，做演员真好，嘿嘿）

140楼  
喔～

141楼  
靠你们在妄想什么好东西wwwww

143楼  
小饼哪有这么黑心wwwww

155楼  
红茶：打都打了 哪那么多废话

160楼  
结果没想到人家赖上他了吗XDDD

175楼  
小饼，没想到你就是传说中的碰瓷猫猫。

178楼  
会哭的孩子才有糖吃 饼饼不过是深谙此道罢了

**主题：双翼之绊⑥号楼（懂入）**

2134楼  
震惊 他俩真是竹马

2135楼  
圆濑爱情珍德可以娜蘑纯翠 哲冰不是赤人说梦

2137楼  
早恋早婚 幸福一生

2145楼  
我呆了 怎么一天比一天刺激

2154楼  
你们两个 还有多少惊喜是朕不知道的.jpg

2168楼  
我现在就要看到校园恋爱同人！！快给我呈上来！

2175楼  
甜得我牙都疼了

2184楼  
所以到底藏着掖着多少事没公开 能不能给个痛快 搞你俩也太刺激了

2195楼  
！！！搞死我了

2210楼  
我还承受得住 你们齐上吧

2211楼  
我cp我cp活死人肉白骨我搞了我cp我能长命百岁5555555

2221楼  
我嗑的都是什么几把cp 超市里的蚊香都比你们直 只要我不猝死我就还能接着嗑

2223楼  
快帮我打个急救电话我要不行了啊啊啊啊a3xfFQaolmk;'2O2;MRFd651a

2333楼  
我宣布我在爱努力圆满得不行,想要的全都有,可能这就是梦中情cp.

**主题：爱努力解解，可不可以帮我算一算这期大乐透号码**  
0楼  
之前你家还没起来的时候 你们展望他俩早就认识  
第三次人气投票你们不光奶到结果 还奶到之后有大糖 现在那楼被踢上来了 你区解解全去迷信了  
今天他俩轻飘飘砸了个大雷下来 说了一句小时候打架认识的 我真是信了爱努力解解的邪   
我现在入股还来得及吗？

1楼  
爱努力解解也不会算命 全凭蒸煮本事罢辽

2楼  
霉霉发誓嗑他俩之前绝不晓得他俩rio到这种程度 

3楼  
就算是营业我也认了 我栽了

5楼  
？？？村通网 什么 哪里说了 谁说的

8楼  
不瞒你说 爱努力解解自己真的什么都没有 只有一双会发现爱情的眼睛

9楼  
只要你嗑冰茶 你就会发现 你什么都不需要做 每天蒸煮都会亲自做好了饭喂到你面前 想不吃都不行

14楼  
楼主你不知道他家【蒸煮即大手】已经变成一个嗑点了吗

16楼  
路转粉现身说法 本来霉霉还被刷得有点烦了 结果基友疯狂给我塞安利 我吃了一口 登时就哭了出来 爱努力 真香.jpg

19楼  
朋友，你听说过爱努力吗？

22楼  
或许 你需要来我们专楼看看？整理好了所有单人cut 互动访谈糖 还有勤劳太太每日产粮

24楼  
今天你种下一棵爱努力！  
明天就能收到一堆狗粮！

27楼  
解解们太热情了……

30楼  
这么跟你说吧 我家就是一个不断发糖的cp 此后的每一刻都在加深关系  
如果有真料bot 那么只要把他俩的对话记录下来就可以投稿了

33楼  
是这样 整理好的互动糖可以选为恋爱bot毕业论文

35楼  
好惊人的cpwwwww

38楼  
我们永远不知道他们明天会搞什么事情  
但可以确定的是 随着时间流逝 他会一天比一天更爱他

45楼  
爱努力有多真呢？  
我病了三天 捧起一大碗冰茶吃了下去 马上能下床打一套军体拳

47楼  
解解们会说话就多说点 霉霉可爱听了

50楼  
齁到我了

51楼  
我是经受过严格训练的 不管什么cp我都不会这么上头 除非是真的香  
爱努力香疯了！！！

**主题：带土自炒，饼饼新MV！速来观看！！！！内有大料！！！**  
0楼  
小饼的表现力真的绝了。本次MV一改以往的正经人设（划掉），大有往城市边缘开的意思，妈妈很欣慰，小饼竟然可以演绎得这么瑟琴。不过为什么二十出头的时候不卖肉现在反而开始卖了，是什么第二春吗(划掉)  
Ｏ视频链接  
而且导演/词作/曲作/编曲都是你茶！！！！说是量身打造都不够了吧！！爱努力是真的！！（破音）

1楼  
我真的一滴都没有了.jpg

2楼  
阿伟出来受死

3楼  
我反复去世

4楼  
港解解这次跑都不用跑 直接挂bt了

5楼  
啊啊啊好听！！你茶不愧是地下VR之王啊啊啊啊

6楼  
请求带土杀害！！！

7楼  
带土要出场费的解解

8楼  
我天 这么一套下来得付红茶多少钱 

9楼  
不用给红茶钱 毕竟他的钱就是他的钱

10楼  
嗯？然后他的钱还是他的钱？

11楼  
草wwwwww到底谁的钱啦w

12楼  
这分镜这细节这氛围哦……盖章他俩真爱了

13楼  
没有爱意拍不出来的

14楼  
色气溢出了

17楼  
输血！！！叫救护车！！

19楼  
啊啊啊我要缺氧而亡了

22楼  
怎么突然送这么一份大礼给小饼

23楼  
也不是小饼生日啊 最近也没拿奖啊

25楼  
突如其来的爱情罢了

27楼  
要说生日的话top的比较近吧 没几天了

28楼  
那不应该反过来饼饼送他东西吗 怎会如此

30楼  
大料呢？

31楼  
大料就是这mv是红茶倾情制作的

32楼  
我裤子都脱了你给我看这？谁不知道爱努力szd!

33楼  
?我服了 请问除了生孩子还有什么是这个男人不会的吗

45楼  
没有 你茶只是厨力放出 正常操作 都淡定

**主题：急急急急急，求解！**  
0楼  
跨年演唱会饼到底对茶说了什么啊？我爱你吗？他头扭过去连口型都看不到了

1楼  
What

2楼  
他俩同台演出还说悄悄话的?

3楼  
过分了过分了 

8楼  
小饼唱完把设备一摘 然后回头对红茶说了一句啥 

11楼  
梦里的我爱你

13楼  
可能是 我钱不还了（耳语）

14楼  
我饿了（耳语）

22楼  
用我一生换你天真无邪（耳语）

25楼  
你ap满了（耳语）

27楼  
哥 饼儿美吗（耳语）

31楼  
恐偶吗（耳语）

33楼  
醒醒 我们回家（耳语）

35楼  
爱过（耳语）

38楼  
ABSB（耳语）

45楼  
XLSL（耳语）

49楼  
我不做人啦！（耳语）

52楼  
不要停下来啊（耳语）

55楼  
我骗你的 傻红茶（耳语）

57楼  
其他人做得到吗！（耳语）

61楼  
因为我们是朋友啊（耳语）

65楼  
他只不过是比我年轻（耳语）

77楼  
你们在干什么呀wwwwwXSWL

80楼  
明明是我先来的（耳语）

94楼  
Wryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy（耳语）

102楼  
So was I（耳语）

107楼  
这可真是特大喜讯啊（耳语）

110楼  
3%（耳语）

117楼  
你号没了（耳语）

121楼  
木大木大木大木大（耳语）

137楼  
大哥我在呢（耳语）

142楼  
你痛我也痛（耳语）

151楼  
欧拉欧拉欧拉欧拉（耳语）

157楼  
内马尔被侵犯十次（耳语）

162楼  
这是我最爱的运动防水凉鞋（耳语）

167楼  
夜神月生子（耳语）

175楼  
你是真的恨我啊！我早该明白！（耳语）

202楼  
为什么楼主会觉得能在你区求到真相wwwwww

205楼  
我真傻 真的  
我单知道爱努力是你区不可说 我不知道你区解解已经被爱努力逼疯了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇娱乐圈paro的补充设定以及neta说明  
只解释了SNK相关，指原作角色时会用角色名。  
 我觉得，我cp，是真的：格式仿自早年豆瓣红帖，我觉得，我室友，喜欢我。  
 饼饼：一开始是粉从欸噜饼衍生出来的，爱称。当然后来变成黑也在用的代称了。  
 Top:虽然是夸人气高但也有嘲讽利威尔身高的意思。  
 利骑：骑士的骑。粉丝群体代称。  
 红茶：角色衍生梗，代称。（一开始考虑过洁癖+美高的清洁员设定→洁哥，但是满脑子都是洁哥不要啊于是作罢，“洁哥不要啊——！！”）  
 矮子：字面意思，黑称。  
 秃头：字面意思，黑称。  
 大海的声音：请务必脑补看海时大部分104期生的兴奋语气。  
 黄金周之后播放的那一话，为勇者～白夜的剧情。  
 人气投票：埃尔文的确有一次人气投票第一来着。  
 衣服梗：这个大概都见过那张图了233333  
 天降转竹马：原画展放出的图中，幼年文课堂上出现了幼年利。我觉得是饭撒，但果然很适合拿来写文。  
 老师：巨中梗。  
 双翼之绊：团兵ONLY的名字，我觉得超适合他俩的XD  
 花王洗衣液：这个真的有……上面印着利威尔哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
 iPhone SE2：根据谏山创老师说利威尔用的应该是爱疯，那我感觉如果有se2比较适合他握持哈。  
 网瘾人设：还是谏山创说的！没事的时候会沉迷玩手机。  
 利威尔看的书：有一年上杂志封，待看的书有这么一打。如图。  
 其实那次分组问答，小饼没有回答错啦，只是红茶看的书太多了他也不知道对方会在答题板上写哪个而已。  
 小饼养的猫是指红茶。  
 拉布拉多是下了节目之后红茶送给小饼的生日礼物←居然没人提这个我很意外，我特意在那章里面写了时间点的来着……“喂，你想养狗吗。”“感觉养一只也不错？”“好，送你了。” “是当生日礼物吗？！”（实际上红茶并没注意小饼生日快到了）  
 发微博是在秀恩爱没有错。“来看秃狗。”→“来看我怎么哄我男人开心。”  
 被技术专家韩吉提醒了之后，网瘾中年开始注意不发原图了，一边皱眉一边吐槽网上冲浪陷阱好多。  
 我一定要说，这篇的rps cp跟剧里团兵的性格是不一样的！现趴，搞甜饼没有负担，不要来跟我掐ooc.在这里两位没有负担，没有那么多责任要扛，不必隐忍克制，可以放手去爱，没有关系的。不需要无情10的面板属性了，给我换成深情10谢谢。  
 设定上饼饼是童星出道，从艺大半辈子了，利哥早年玩VR，地下乐队时期是跟三毛韩吉一起的，而之后正式major进娱乐圈是被小饼半途拐进来的w  
 没有具体设定年龄，感觉年龄逆转不错，方便小饼撒娇，那不也挺好？.jpg  
 虽然啥都没表示出来但红茶major后签的公司已经变成他俩夫夫店，加起来控股51%（狗头）。八卦杂志能发稿也是因为他俩在互相宣誓主权，老夫老夫情趣罢辽。“不压吗？”“不压，我穿你衣服不好看吗。”  
 为什么想出新歌？纪念日啊www 饼是在红茶某年生日那天试探性地告白的，结果被超•直球地打了回来，“可以啊。”刚好凑了个整，唔那就十五周年纪念日吧XD  
 跨年演唱会刚好是12.25——所以小饼说的是生日快乐而已啦。（总有哪个电视台的跨年会提早那么多的！！！我说有就有（狗头）
> 
> 你区的梗我就不科普了，免得被骂科普癌惹。  
最末帖是我最后的倔强！！毕竟我的初衷就是搞笑来着。
> 
> 以下全部作者废话，且极有可能雷到您。
> 
> 我来freetalk了。我乔鲁诺乔巴拿有一个梦想，那就是成为秧歌star(划掉)  
啊不是，是说我一直想拥有一个充满粉黑掐架，一言不合就上胸自证（这个本来有后来改着改着删没了……），jd引战挑掐精分一个不少的论坛体。因为正主树洞亲友出招这种看得太多了，已经索然无味辽。9012了！我终于来写了！而且我还写完了，没坑！我真牛逼(破音）  
最想写的场景已经全部写完了所以就完结了（<ゝω・）☆  
全文基本无脑扯头花，无剧情，如果有误会这是正经文然后大失所望的实在不好意思……它只是给“我觉得我cp是真的”的cpf尽情快乐来的！不知道你们看得爽不爽反正我写得蛮爽的，开上帝视角爽得一批，里面粉黑掐得天昏地暗但我就是知道他俩是真的难道不爽吗！！！（超大声）全都进来给我喊爱努力szd!  
起初就是为了搞笑，中途发现我好菜，精分一栋楼你们是怎么做到的，晕倒。精分掐架太累了，太累了。  
本来想写自嗨系，你区的梗多到爆炸，然后感觉我真的没有搞笑天赋，写到后来根本笑不出来，我好累，假笑男孩.jpg 写过渡章的时候还相当没有耐心，只想疯狂快进开始写我cp恩爱日常。  
这篇其实很混乱很多bug…我写一半才想起来兔区好像楼主可以自己删帖的……时空交错也很迷wwww旧浪=新浪，文Ｏ周刊=文春，芭Ｏ=芭莎。就当架空hhhhhhhhh  
还有一个写一半才想起来的点，他俩cp可以叫冰茶。就，听起来就很好吃的感觉wwwww  
是说应该没有人想得到，我一开始最想写的情景是逛超市吧……很喜欢这种日常感，是很细碎的温暖，一想到原作的剧情，就觉得如果能这样就非常非常好了……哎不说了，要落泪了。  
做饭我也喜欢呜呜呜好喜欢居家小情侣，可能夹菜那里会觉得秀得太过了，呃我感觉还好，因为我在想法里红茶会做得非常自然，并不会黏糊糊的，总之洒落(しゃらく)好き＾＾  
设定里红茶并不是一个很在意日期的人，但是小饼会，因为是个很孩子气的人呀。  
“早慧的代价是终其一生都无法顺利长大。”  
所以会在亲近的人面前耍滑头，粘人，追求一些仪式感的东西，对特定日子也很敏感。本人爱好就是看会对红茶撒娇的小饼，能够安心依赖对方的感觉真的好啊……红茶就很宠他！手段极多，哄自家男人的方式包括但不仅限于，下场买票，听到要狗说养就养，想出新歌提笔就写。  
其实论坛体真的是非常投机取巧的写法，人物就很虚浮，现在变成我在ft里疯狂输出没用上的设定2333   
也许有人会觉得这种东西一点都不团兵，是原创披皮，但是我自认还是完全照着原作梗写的，二次闯作是这个样子，甲之蜜糖乙之砒霜。  
好啦，能看到这里非常感谢，谢谢你们喜欢我家饼饼跟红茶呀，他俩婚了，我证明。  
大概有番外吧()大概、大概!  
如果不是饿得要死又没有人做饭，谁会想要下厨呢（望天）
> 
> *真的没有混过兔区，太假什么的，兔头解解你们放过我罢，就当没看见嘛！


	9. 番外3 演员的自我修养

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来了老弟，番外落地了。自备吸管，进来坐下喝冰茶夏日特饮。厨艺生疏，一旦感到雷请不要犹豫马上点叉，你好我好大家好。喔，番外我给盖章是年下小饼了，方便安排撒娇，雷的快跑。  
可以接受的话，请慢用。好吃就夸一下，不好吃也不要太嫌弃惹。  
*红茶真的好依小饼，大概说了有八百遍的“算了”。把我给齁到了。

卧室里只开了一盏床头灯，昏黄的暖光拉出两个人影。  
利威尔正对着他自渎。  
他常年暴露在镜头下，熟知何种角度更适合自己。在人前自慰也丝毫不露怯，仍有他独有的那份洒脱感。职业所需，身材锻炼得很好，肌肉分布匀称而结实。白衬衫遮不住大半肌肤，下身兀自赤裸着，骨节分明的手指握住性器前端，溢出的粘液混杂着润滑剂，一路流到了手背。连释放声音都十分游刃有余，低声喘息着的同时，一只脚虚踩在椅面上，膝盖倾斜，另一只软软地勾住地面，将腿间完全张开，毫无保留地撸给面前的男人看。  
他手上动作不停，上半身仍旧靠着椅背，只稍稍变换了一个角度，眼角上挑，带着几分情色的意味，挑衅般地盯着坐在床上的埃尔文。  
哪有人这么侵略性地看着客人的啊……埃尔文想笑，但很快就笑不出来了。  
宽松的衬衣，过长的下摆——这件衣服是他的。很明显，利威尔是故意的。两人的衣服虽然在同一个衣柜里，但按照利威尔的性格，绝无拿错的可能。  
不，再怎么说也……应该没有风俗店的店员会穿着客人的衣服出来接客的吧？  
诚然，风俗店有很多类型。眼下他们所饰演的，正是碍于营业场所规定，不得在店内发生关系的客人与店员。店员可以为客人提供诸如按摩，手淫，被视奸等服务，与之对应的，客人尽情享受这一切的前提是遵守规则。  
起初提议玩角色扮演游戏的是他，但埃尔文此刻却觉得事态发展已经超出了自己的想象，颇有几分搬起石头砸自己的脚的意思。  
只能看不能上，世上大概不会有比这更残酷的刑罚了。  
他可以单方面宣布游戏结束吗？  
而对面的男人大约是极为满意他这幅样子，露出了一个可说是张扬的短暂笑容，从椅子上跳了下来。裸足踩在瓷砖上，三两步就走到了他面前，跪了下来，顺便扒了他的睡裤。  
“……”这边犹自无措，而对面却坦荡得没有任何负担。仿佛自己真成了初次买春的，他想捂脸。  
“客人？”半跪在地上的人倒是很投入角色，停下了剥内裤的手，出声询问——当然，表情还是那样自然。  
“……不，没什么，继续。”调整好了情绪，他摆了摆手。  
于是利威尔又笑了，仍是那种尽在掌握的笑法。很快把人脱得精光。他们做了不知有多少次，他已经熟练到不会再被阴茎打脸了。轻轻握住已经勃起的阳具，指尖稍微均开了一点粘液，湿润整个柱身。他抬起头仰视他，直勾勾地看了一会，而后伸舌舔了舔，没有掩藏自己的欲望，缓慢地将饱满的龟头含了进去。  
但总有些事情不是光靠做过的次数就能改变的，比如尺寸，比如反应。刚进入了大半就抵住了喉咙，粗大的阳具撑得他不得不再努力张开嘴，以免牙齿磕碰。柔软的口腔内壁温柔地包裹住了埃尔文，随之而来的，是口中的东西又胀大了几分。  
无法及时吞咽的唾液滴落到地面上，但利威尔已经顾不上这个了。他忙着对付眼前这根。用手扶稳之后，他开始吞吐起来，时不时加入舌头的拨弄。现在他没法轻松应对了，因为埃尔文实在太大了。  
尽管埃尔文想要进犯得更深——他喘着粗气观察着利威尔的表情，按捺住了挺腰的冲动。  
“……利威尔，已经、可以了吧？”闻言，利威尔分神去看他的脸，后者显然憋得难受。  
“客人，您应该不知道我的名字才对。”那人不为所动，仍自饰演着自己的角色。  
“利威尔……就做一次。”他赌他会心软。  
地上的人沉默了大概足足三秒。  
“……算了。去床上。”

利威尔是被抱上床的，然后就被一个热烈而湿润的吻按倒了。  
他顺从地回应着他，手臂勾住那人的脖子，舌头互相交换着粘液，埃尔文灼热的气息扑面而来，老实讲，单靠接吻都让他全身酥麻，触电感从脊柱一路爬到尾椎。结束了这个绵长的吻，拉出道银丝，利威尔还有几分闲情问他：“自己的东西好吃吗？”  
“……不要说的我好像早泄一样，只是被舔了几下，才没射。” 继续印下几个吻，便伸手去够床头的润滑剂。利威尔见状，帮忙连同套子一起塞进了他手里，自己动手解了衬衫的扣子，也没想脱，舌头滑进他的耳廓撩拨：“快点。”  
埃尔文接过，一边沿着锁骨向下，唇舌游走在利威尔裸露的躯干上，一边开了那管水性润滑剂，挤了一团，稍微用手捂了一下，温了之后就往身下人的后穴送。体型缘故，手指也够粗长，带着薄薄的茧子探入时，摩擦到了某处，他几乎是立刻就听到了利威尔的呻吟。  
“唔……”  
他没逗留，只是增加了手指的数量，耐心扩张。甬道湿滑且热，隐隐约约吸引着他深入，他抬眼去看那人的脸，四目相对的瞬间觉得自己又被捕获了。  
做爱的时候利威尔从不遮脸。  
就如同他不对他设防，不会隐藏自己的感情，仿佛赤子一样的坦诚热烈。  
真好。他想。起身在那人额头落下一个虔诚的吻，然后拆了包装，戴上套子，抬高利威尔的腿，缓慢而坚定地插了进去。  
“利威尔……放松……”  
“我、知道……”伸手去搂埃尔文，后者很快给了他回应。他被慢慢地抱起来，变成了骑乘的姿势，当然埃尔文没忘记用手支撑着他。  
“我来吗？”他没掩饰错愕。  
“嗯，偶尔也想看利威尔这样做。”  
“那好。”将人放倒，他就着连接的状态，骑了上去。手撑着埃尔文富有弹性的胸肌，不安分地作乱了一会，才开始慢慢地前后动作，吞吃起性器来，进出至穴口位置时总能明显感受到其上突突直跳的筋络，利威尔脸上有些烧了起来。  
“嗯……唔、嗯……”  
他摇动着腰杆，紧致的穴肉很快习惯了阴茎的大小，喧嚷着索要更多。试着用力收缩了一下，满意地听到埃尔文的呻吟声，利威尔很有抓住了主动权的实感。湿滑的内壁被完全撑开，快感像潮水打来，他越来越湿了。  
利威尔并不顾忌叫床的音量，觉得爽就会出声。他平时的声线都很低，唯有这种时候显得有些尖锐，分外撩人。至于本人似乎并没有这份自觉。  
“埃尔文……埃尔文……”用黏腻的语气呼唤着恋人的名字，额头冒出了细密的汗水，润湿了前发，少了几分凌厉，看起来乖巧而诱人。  
他在用湿润的眼神看着他。  
——埃尔文终于受不了了。  
“嗯？唔——”  
往上碾过前列腺，埃尔文伸手箍紧利威尔的肋骨，起身玩弄后者的乳头，执着地舔舐，直至完全挺立。角度变动，接连遭袭，利威尔几乎直不起身。不知是润滑剂挤多了，还是埃尔文太过卖力，律动产生的声音如此之大，肉体碰撞声，色情的水声，两人的呻吟声，不绝于耳，震颤得鼓膜都嗡嗡作响，心跳如雷。  
迷蒙之刻只看得见他的眼睛。  
沉静时有沉静时的美丽，放纵时有放纵时的疯狂——就像是海一样。  
他真的快溺死在这片海里了。  
“你……他妈……啊……”利威尔被操得腰软，半个身子都赖在人肩头，恨不得化作一团，好瘫软在埃尔文身上。被顶撞得像风雨中飘摇的一叶扁舟，他有些好笑地咬了咬埃尔文的肩肉，明明说要让自己动，结果半道又改了主意。  
算了。  
“……再深一点。”他附在他耳边说。  
他很快后悔打开了埃尔文的永动机开关。  
海是很可怖的，古来沿海渔民多迷信，大半因为仰仗为生的大海瞬息万变，不可预测。此刻利威尔仿佛被卷入浪潮之中，昏昏沉沉，无处可逃。又仿佛下一刻就被抛至高处，有失重般的快感。海水叠沓而无限，他想躲，又无法，下意识想抓点什么东西，于是不自觉地在埃尔文后背留下了些许指印。  
朦胧间他听到恋人的声音，低沉而沙哑：  
“利威尔……利威尔……”  
利威尔整个人像水里捞出来一样，连套着的衬衫都被浸湿揉皱——这衣服怕是不能要了。他被操得狠了，讲起话来断断续续，顶弄之间呻吟跟言语交互着吐出。“我说……啊……你今天是、吃药了吗……怎么、唔嗯……”  
“才不需要……我还没到那个岁数啊。”  
利威尔哼笑了一声。“所以是？”  
“因为……”只是忽然意识到，和利威尔在一起，都已经那么久了。自相遇起，他见过他各种模样，发狠打架的样子，舞台上光芒四射的样子，在自己身下情潮涌动的样子——并且还将继续见证下去。  
光是这样想，就有种不可置信的感觉。  
想要确认。  
确认这个人，永远在触手可及的地方。  
没有继续说下去，只是用力抱紧了怀里的人——像自己这样的孩子气，让利威尔知道的话，大概是要笑他的。  
他只是吻了吻他，下身继续快速抽送着，水声黏腻而多情，利威尔也努力摇动着腰去迎合他。埃尔文一只手扣住那精瘦的腰，另一只手便去探那人的性器，温柔地套弄起来。再同时亲吻着那光洁的脖颈，仅仅这样做，他整个人都在自己怀内小幅度地颤抖着。  
很快，埃尔文只觉得内壁周围强力地收缩绞紧，每处软肉都在吸着他的硬挺。他加快了抽插的速度，像是要把卵蛋也插进去一般，每次都插得极深极猛，最后一次进入时，他完全没入利威尔的身体中，紧紧抵住最深处，重重地碾磨了一下，射了出来。手指富有技巧地捻过利威尔的前端，恋人的脊背因此弓出一道优美的曲线，埃尔文如愿在掌心收到了他浓稠的精液。  
怀里的人喘息着要求：“再亲一下。”  
“好。”

埃尔文起身去拿下一个套子的时候，利威尔只抬了抬眼皮。  
“……喂，你刚说只做一次。”  
“不要，我就是说话不算话。”  
——又来了，这人。  
“哼。”算了，利威尔极轻地笑了出来，他似乎是早有预料，也没生气，“我原本也没想只做一次。”语毕，伸腿勾住了对方的腰。对如何使用身体来挑动自家男人这点，利威尔向来充满信心。活用大腿内侧的肌肉，有一下没一下地蹭他，不轻不重的触摸以及身上的薄汗都浸染了十足的性暗示——反正夜还很长，再做两轮也无妨。  
“还算好玩吧？角色扮演。”他一边撩他，一边拢了一下那头散乱的金发，问道。  
埃尔文顺势低头去亲他汗湿的颈子，头也就那样深埋在他颈窝里，传来的声音显得黏黏糊糊：“嗯，下次换什么？”  
顺完金毛，沿着后颈往下，他搂住了男人宽厚的脊背，将两人的躯体贴得更紧。“唔……医生跟病人？”  
“那就是打屁股针咯？”埃尔文顶着润湿的金发抬头看他，讲了个自以为好笑的黄色笑话，好不天真的眼神。  
啊，就是这个，自己当年就是被这个人畜无害的眼神给骗了。臭小孩。  
“你几岁啊。”他一时失笑，“算了，色小鬼。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外1 三十路红茶网上冲浪实录
> 
> 01  
利威尔有个微博小号。  
这么说有点奇怪，在他没启用official账号前，手上这个才算主号——当然，并没有顶着利威尔的真名活动就是了。  
关注的人不多，基本是几个出版社官博，清洁日化用品测评博主，游戏实况博主……最后一个倒不是他的兴趣所在，只是家里那位喜欢，他有空也陪着打几把。  
电子竞技没有爱情，电子竞技菜是原罪，网上类似的屁话很多，为了避免这种情况，他通常会先做好功课。  
没加熟人，也不发原创，会引发麻烦后果的全都不做。  
但网瘾红茶有一件事还是挺在意的。
> 
> 02  
饼饼。谁啊？  
他划了下屏幕，为什么埃尔文的官宣下面的评论全在叫着小饼妈妈爱你。  
网上冲浪，这点基本的信息检索能力还是该有。  
原来如此，小饼=饼饼=欸噜饼=埃尔文。  
怎讲，好像……有点可爱。
> 
> 03  
回到后台补妆，新来的妹妹向他道了声辛苦啦，他坐着让人摆弄脸，自顾自地当一个没有感情的刷微博机器。  
妹妹也敬业，忍着，不窥屏，但还是想跟大神对话。  
“……那个，利威尔桑回家都干什么呢？啊要是不方便可以不用回答——”  
“……啊？等着吃饼。”还沉浸在粉黑掐架中的某网瘾中年迷茫抬头。  
化妆师悚然一惊，现在顶流都这么懂黑话了吗。瑞、瑞思百……
> 
> 番外2 拉布拉多想过平静的生活  
大嘎厚。我系一只拉布拉多。今年……我也母鸡我几岁了。  
以上都不是重点。  
重点是我家里两个灵长目人类真的太过分。  
为什么不想想看，我还是个孩子呢？为什么不给我也弄一个呢？虽然我本来就是吃的狗粮，可是我也不想做单身狗的啊？  
你们有考虑过我的心情吗！长夜漫漫，孤枕难眠，我有多难过你们知道吗！  
这个家已经容不下我了。  
我要离家出走。


End file.
